


Teach Me To Submit

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has found a mate for Nagini but she rejects the male snake, so Voldemort uses Bellatrix to give his familiar an example of mating with a lowlier creature than oneself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Submit

~ Teach Me To Submit ~

"Bellatrix, I have a…  _special_ … task for you this evening. Come with me."

Bellatrix eagerly followed her master, wondering what he had in mind for her without worrying that it might turn out to be something unpleasant.

"I found a mate for Nagini," he explained as they walked. "He is of similar size and even seems to be the same species. But she refuses to mate with him, and bites him when he tries."

They reached his bedroom where the two snakes were laying coiled in opposite corners of the room. The male was easily distinguishable from Nagini by his silver scales, as compared to the female serpent's dark green coloring.

When Bellatrix hesitated in the doorway, Voldemort placed his hand at the small of her back and pushed her inside, closing the door behind them.

"I don't see how I can help you with that," she said nervously. "I don't have any experience with…" She trailed off.

"I need you to seduce me."

"You… what?" She wasn't sure she'd heard that right.

"Seduce me," he repeated. "I figured showing her by example how to submit to the sexual advances of a lowlier creature would be the quickest way to get her to accept him."

"You… want me to seduce you… so the snakes will mate…"

"That's the basic idea, yes."

"This is all because you want more snakes?"

"For God's sake, Bellatrix!" he snapped, losing patience with her. "If you can't do it, then I'll get Alecto Carrow to-"

Her mouth was on his before he could finish the sentence. He pulled away, but she grabbed the front of his robes and pressed her body against his, kissing him so fiercely that he could do nothing but respond with equal passion.

The male snake didn't seem to care what the humans were doing, but Nagini watched with interest as the Dark Lord got down and dirty with his minion.

\- weeks later -

"It seems my plan was a success," Voldemort said, smirking in evil triumph. "I'll reward you for your part in it, of course…"

Bellatrix closed her eyes as he leaned closer to her, but the kiss she was expecting didn't come and her eyes snapped open as something slimy dropped into her lap.

"What is this?!"

"It's one of Nagini's eggs."

~end~


End file.
